


Pearl Shadow

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sakura muses on a companion, in more ways than she expected.





	Pearl Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "white"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

Fina's expertise was amazing. Yes, amazing, and Sakura was not afraid to say so -- she'd never quite gotten the hang of white magic, herself, and seeing it being manipulated so cunningly brought a smile to her face. Whoever thought the Demon of Hess had the talent to heal and soothe like that?

Though, she mused, that was perhaps unfair to Fina. She was her own person, after all. Diligent, too.

And, after Fina came to check on _Sakura_ for hurts and bruises, Sakura felt a small melancholy settle over herself. Just a little.

_I wonder what Roselia would have thought ..._


End file.
